


По своему образу и подобию

by yolo_jackie



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2014 [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек может превратиться в волка не в полную луну, но у всего есть цена — таков закон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По своему образу и подобию

**Author's Note:**

> частичное отхождение от канона, цитаты из книги, неприятные подробности и каннибализм.

Кристина думает, что они с Питером формируют причудливый уроборос: она идет по его следу с тех пор, как то ли в шутку, то ли по глупости выпила воды из небольшой ямки в земле в форме волчьей лапы. Питер идет по её следу с тех же самых пор — просто не видит пока, не понимает, что они связаны. 

Мысли Кристины забиты романтической чушью, а потом их сменяют инстинкты — голод, жажда, желание. Она никогда не отказывает себе во вкусной добыче и по утрам, пусть и не помнит ничего толком, ловит отблески воспоминаний в своем отражении в зеркале и облизывает пальцы, где под ногтями еще не вымылась кровь, проводит языком по соленым губам. Кристина где-то читала, что волки выполняют в лесу неблагодарную, но такую необходимую работу санитаров: они нападают на больных и ослабленных. Осуществляют естественный отбор, и выживает только сильнейший.

Кристина готова нести это бремя с радостью, в то время, как пребывание в человеческой шкуре тяготит ее все больше и больше. Она чувствует себя ограниченной, будто запертой в маленькой тюрьме из слабого тела, которое живет условностями. Кристине хочется стать на четвереньки, потянуться всем телом и завыть не только на полную луну, но и на слепящее глаза солнце. Ей хочется пробежаться по лесу, ощутить лапами влажную траву и прохладную землю, ей хочется, чтобы теплая кровь вытекала из ее рта. 

Ей хочется показать им всем, кто здесь по-настоящему сильный.

Следующую девчонку она выбирает, как и предыдущую. Она грязная-грязная-грязная, и Кристина лакомится ею, начиная с кончиков пальцев на ногах, и нет музыки слаще, чем хрипы ее уже сорванного горла. Она оставляет верхнюю половину тела нетронутой — кишки спутанным комком почти вываливаются из живота девчонки, и Кристина аккуратно подбирает их зубами, подпихивает носом внутрь — не потому что уже наелась. Со временем Кристина начинает понимать, что голод сам по себе никуда не девается — только притупляется до следующей ночи, когда ей начинает хотеться еще. Она оставляет вторую половину для Питера, надеясь, что однажды тот примет ее дар, примет ее, и следующую — а она обязательно будет, эта следующая — они разорвут вместе.

Когда Питер нарушает все законы мира и природы, чтобы встретиться с ней лицом к лицу, заглянуть ей в глаза в волчьем обличье, Кристина думает, что вот оно. Волк-Питер обязательно поймет.

— Ты сделал это для меня? — спрашивает она, и на лице Питера, пока еще человеческом, появляется то самое выражение, когда он понимает, что сейчас придется озвучивать неприятную правду.  
— Нет, — отвечает он. Не добавляет ничего больше, умный мальчик, с неожиданной злобой думает Кристина.  
— Ты мой хозяин, — говорит ему она, — ты можешь сделать со мной все, что захочешь.

Только остановиться не проси, добавляет она мысленно. Питер и не просит. Понимает. От него пахнет свиным жиром, в животе у Кристины предательски урчит, и в глазах начинает рябить красным. Она слышит свой вой будто со стороны, и Питер принимает оборонную стойку, но не обращается.

Кристина прыгает — седые волосы уже стали белоснежной шерстью — и валит Питера на землю, упираясь передними лапами ему в грудь. Облизывает его, словно верная псина от радости, и вгрызается в ему в щеку, тянет кусок кожи на себя и слушает, как он кричит, чувствует, как он извивается под ней. 

Кристина ликует: он не просто позволил ей стать ему ровней, сделал ее по своему образу и подобию, он дал ей вкусить его собственной плоти, и она осторожно зализывает кровоточащую сплошную рану там, где раньше была его кожа, и старается не замечать странную горчинку на языке и жилкой пульса бьющуюся мысль. 

О том, что лицо Питера на вкус, как ложь и сожаление.


End file.
